highrisersfandomcom-20200214-history
Hazelsplash
❝ Shuffling his paws nervously, Hazel regarded the area, breath hitching in his throat as he struggled to form words to express his burning embarrassment. He felt out of place, and in a while, he felt like everyone around him felt that way too, which slightly lowered his ego. Then he got angry at himself for letting some strangers who either didn't notice him or didn't do anything to him in the first place for making him nervous. ❞ — Hazelsplash, during his first time in the camp - 1.17.19 Hazelsplash is a 25-moon year old tom and a past rogue who currently resides in [[ShadowClan|'ShadowClan']] as a warrior. Though he is rather standoffish and aggressive due to past experiences that have left a mark on him, he is otherwise a very cold and rather (surprisingly) self-aware individual who lives up to his mistakes. 'Appearance' Heritage: Turkish Angora x Munchkin x Japanese Bobtail Description: Hazelsplash is a tiny, completely black cat with a white underbelly, a pattern on his muzzle, paws, and tail. He has two strikingly golden eyes that compliment his signature scowl (though not intimidating), and his left eye has a splash of hazel on it. On his left leg is a long, thin scar that comes from an unknown reason. Palette: : = Base (#2A2A2A) : = Markings (#FFFEF7) : = Eyes (#FFF000 / #A25E24) : = Inner Ears (#FFFEF7) : = Tongue (#DCC0C0) : = Pawpads (#000000) : = Scars (#DCC0C0) Voice: Deciding Scent: The earthy fragrance of pine trees. Gait: Quiet, careful steps with constantly tensed haunches, ready to pounce or run at any second. 'Personality' 'Traits' * +''' 'Down-To-Earth -' Hazelsplash, in a sense, is an incredibly practical logical thinker who doesn't believe in superstitions or lies. This may make him wary in a good way, he doesn't get wrapped up in ghost stories or urban legends, not to mention very brutally honest. He's not going to lie to you - don't expect him to. If he dislikes you, he will tell you straight in your face without a sign of hesitation at all. * '''+ Bold -''' Hazelsplash isn't the type to back down, which may be the source of his aggression, but it also holds greater things as well. Though his opinions and sides may waver to his own political train of thought, he is going to be fearless even if he's holding back obvious anxiety. He won't take any misstep because someone intimidates him. * '''± Cunning -''' He is actually a very manipulative thinker, which holds good and bad things. Occasionally he will act out of character on purpose just to confuse you and every other cat around him, making his thought process impossible, and many of his friends may be "lapdogs," in a sense. Though he's not a liar, he's certainly able to get himself out of rougher situations with the power of words. * '''± Stubborn -''' Hazelsplash's opinions and thoughts constantly ''waver to the point where it's unhealthy, but in the mindset of his own right. Don't like his personal thoughts on a situation and are you going to voice it to him? He'll give you the scariest scowl in history and tell you to fuck off. * '− Cold -''' He only really has four expressions; bored, slightly confused, the Trademark Hazelsplash Scowl, or nervous/flushed. It's more an the expression that he gets his coldness from, he's almost unreadable when he's acting in character. He may also be very unsympathetic to most cats. If he doesn't know them personally, he doesn't care about them at all. * '''− Aggressive -''' This is one of his worst actual and most noticeable problems. Hazelsplash is constantly at an attempt to be intimidating and scary, though he rarely does the job, and may be generally unapproachable unless you find a good way to strike up a conversation. He always looks on the edge of attacking someone when they're strangers, and it may take a good talking before he can even comprehend warming up to them. * '''− Bitter -''' Due to obvious past experiences, Hazelsplash is reasonably bitter about everything, meaning he isn't the most positive of cats. Pessimistic and rude, he can't take a healthy dose of happiness before getting antisocial and backing off. This may be a problem to long-term friendships. '''Likes *Silence/Alone Time **The sweet feeling of silence has always been something that Hazelsplash enjoyed (when he's not being pursued by psychos in the middle of a random forest he stumbled upon, anyway) on a personal level. Due to his strong sense of smell and powerful senses, loud noises have always been overwhelmingly painful, hence his hatred to them. Whenever he gets a chance for quiet time alone, or even better - with someone he actually trusts who knows what noise level to stay at, he feels at peace. 'Dislikes' *Loud Noises/Voices/Crowds **Hazelsplash has always found them to hurt his ears and his noise. Generally, he may feel awkward, anxious and overwhelmed when in crowds of cats, which goes along with his fear of being touched since an uncanny amount of cats are around. He may find the closest feeling to quietness when in a large crowd that he generally hates, he usually won't stick around during Clan meetings and won't like gatherings one bit. 'Goals' *Let Go of his Past **This is Hazelsplash's main (and only) goal. With the thought of who he used to be in his back pocket, he wants to let go of who he was and find a new life where people respect him, though friends are not his first priority. He just needs the rest of his time to live mostly with peace, though a nice balance to keep him interested in his lifestyle. Clan life, unbeknownst to him, was the absolute best choice to fulfill this goal, though he still hasn't completely let go of what he did. Still a work in progress. 'Fears' *Being Touched **Perhaps it comes from the past of extreme violence, but Hazelsplash freaks out when he's touched. It's more of a personal thing for him to flinch up until contact is removed, which is a phobia he may learn to break out of one day, but for now it haunts him and shakes him up afterwards pretty bad. 'History' 'Kithood' Clan: Rogue Cats Involved: Unknown Mother, Unknown Father, Snake, Misty, Daisy, Milo Age Range: 0-6 moons *Hazel was born to a litter of 5 to unnamed parents with four other siblings; Snake, Misty, Daisy, and Milo. Not much is known about his life with them, for the happier part of it was rather brief. *He was rather close with his siblings in the beginning, until an event that quickly killed off his parents, leaving the kits defenseless. The way they survived is unknown. *''The Event.'' 'Rogue Life' Clan: N/A Cats Involved: Unknown Cats (After The Event) Nightmoth, Sagepaw, Lynxpaw Age Range: 7-25 moons *Hazel, running away from his old life, goes into hiding for his earlier few moons, eventually finding a nice place by a river to hide around for a long time. The events that happen and the cats that he meets are unknown, though he learns to fight through the pain and keeps going. *''They'' eventually find them there when he's around 23 moons old. Knowing this, he continues running once again, trying to escape them. They chase for a long while, before moving on out of realization that Hazel is not useful to them anymore, finally leaving him the hell alone. *After two and a half moons of wandering, Hazel finds himself in ShadowClan territory, accidentally stumbling (literally) upon an apprentice named Sagepaw, who notices a large scratch on his front leg. Concerned, Sagepaw brings him back to camp, mostly against his will, which is pretty funny. *Sagepaw brings Hazel to camp, bringing him to the medicine cat den, where he meets a few cats, a few of the most notable being Nightmoth and Lynxpaw. He, of course, is a bit aggressive, but ends up slowly opening up to Nightmoth, and agrees to stay if Coalstar accepts him, in his own cold Hazel kind of way. *Coalstar accepts him into ShadowClan. 'Warriorhood' Clan: ShadowClan Cats Involved: Finchhaze, Swanbounce, Nightmoth Age Range: 25-?? moons *He meets Finchhaze and Swanbounce, they go and do some uneventful stuff and hang around (he "helps" Nightmoth with Swanbounce, though Swan does most of the work) until Swan disappears for a while. *Hazelsplash and Finchhaze look for her, and find her at the murky meadow. Things go down, and they get into a fight about past issues. This sets Hazelsplash off, and he runs away, having a mental breakdown in the middle of ShadowClan territory due to it giving him reminders of past problems in his life. *Finchhaze helps him through his attack. They go back to camp and share food, Hazelsplash having a bit more than he probably should have due to his lack of proper eating during his time before and during ShadowClan, which may trigger him to vomit later... *Finch and Swan make up like nothing happened. After a long power nap (closest to a coma), Hazelsplash wakes up and promptly vomits everywhere. *Running back to the tree he had his breakdown at, he marks it for the memories and sits by it for a while. Eventually, Finchhaze finds him, and Hazelsplash confesses his feelings to him. Finchhaze seems to slightly reciprocate these feelings, and they decide to date and figure each other out romantically before they make any permanent decisions. Hazelsplash ends up falling asleep on Finch's shoulder for the night. *He wakes up to a bad feeling, which turns out to be the sense of dread with the death of Flickerheart. He doesn't like all of the emotions, since they remind him of all of the dread, so he blissfully goes to bed in the warriors den due to being tired of really everything. *N/A 'Relationships' 'Opinions' ⦁ = Acquaintance | ⦁⦁ = Friend | ⦁⦁⦁ = Best friend ⦁ = Blood relative | ⦁⦁ = Like family | ⦁⦁⦁ = Inseparable ⦁ = Respects as equal | ⦁⦁ = Looks up to | ⦁⦁⦁ = Idolizes ⦁ = Crush | ⦁⦁ = Fling/Potential mate | ⦁⦁⦁ = Mate ⦁ = Uneasy around | ⦁⦁ = Nervous around | ⦁⦁⦁ = Induces anxiety ⦁ = Competitor | ⦁⦁ = Rival | ⦁⦁⦁ = Archnemesis ⦁ = Annoyed by | ⦁⦁ = Dislikes | ⦁⦁⦁ = Hates ---- :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% :The character is asked their opinion of a specific character. Add what their response would be below! ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this |-|ThunderClan= ::"Who?" :He's very uneducated on these things. What is a ThunderClan? |-|WindClan= ::"Who?" :He's very uneducated on these things. What is a WindClan? |-|ShadowClan= ::"When did this become a funeral?" :What a bitch. :Nightmoth/Medicine Cat/Acquaintance/'⦁⦁⦁/25% ::"Yikes. Sorry about all of that." :''He flushes, face showing obvious regret... :Finchhaze/Warrior/Close Acquaintance/⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁/35% ::"I'm happy he's interested in me. This feeling is actually kinda confusing, it's so new, I've never felt like this before. It's disgusting, but at the same time, I love it a lot. Maybe I'll get used to it one day." :He smiles with genuine happiness. :Swanbounce/Warrior/Close Acquaintance/⦁⦁⦁⦁/20% ::"I don't get it." :There's a distant look in his eyes. :Sagepaw/Apprentice/Acquaintance/⦁⦁⦁⦁/15% ::"Fuck you." :He's lying. :Coalstar/Leader/Acquaintance/⦁⦁⦁⦁/10% ::"How do people just stand up on a pedestal like that? I don't get how they can keep themselves high and mighty while the universe watches and judges them from afar, some from even up close. Being the leader of a Clan must be a mighty burden. It annoys me how she keeps herself so... serious all the time. This group is full of idiots and flunks, just like me." :He starts to contemplate everything, realizes this, and shuts up. |-|RiverClan= ::"Who?" :He's very uneducated on these things. What is a RiverClan? |-|SkyClan= ::"All I heard was that they would've killed me if I stuck around, no dice." :He's heard the name once. |-|Outside the Clans= ::"I'm sorry." :He shakes his head. Touchy subject? 'Trivia' *Hazelsplash, in the past, has been targeted for a stupid stunt his father pulled before he was born (while his mother was pregnant, to be precise) and was chased after with one of his siblings, Milo, for a long amount of time before he was eventually let go. The stunt his father pulled is currently unknown. *His family dates back to kittypet blood, though most of it is pure rogue. His mother was originally a barn-cat before she moved out to be with her father, before The Event happened which had them both (supposedly) killed. *He tends to call medicine cats "healers" due to the fact that he's not affiliated with the terms. He drops little nicknames like this constantly since he's not accustomed to Clan terms, and is not a firm believer of StarClan due to his logical thinking telling him it probably couldn't work. *In fact, Hazelsplash at the moment is an atheist. *His theme song is #Grownupz by FEiN. *At one point, Hazelsplash threw a snowball at a woodpecker, knocked it off its tree, and ran over to directly kill it. This is the only time he has ever done this. 'Quotes' ❝ "The worst things happen to the best of people..." He paused on that for a few moments, "The worst things happen to shitty people too, like me. But that's not a good motto to stand by." ❞'' — ''Hazel to Nightmoth ❝ "You're not wrong," He said with sudden certainty at the support of his decisions. It sounded better than the confused yelling that had been his past interactions before the Clan. Nightmoth had been kind, Sagepaw had been kind, and he wasn't doing much to savor the thought that he was in a new place. He knew he had to tread lightly on this path in fear he'd be completely exposed to who he was, perhaps one day he'd be able to reveal every intricate detail tucked away in the deep labyrinth of his mind. "They did hold me back from who I was, I suppose. Treated me like I was defenseless." He sheathed his claws, at peace with that conclusion. ❞ — Hazelsplash to Finchhaze and Swanbounce. ❝ Quote here ❞ — Owner of quote 'Fanart' Screenshot_2019-02-08_at_8.png|By: Latonax Artist Character Type.png|By: Artist Artist Character Type.png|By: Artist __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Characters Category:ShadowClan Category:Warrior Category:Latonax